In previous art the previous application, Ser. No. 692,849 to A. H. Krieg, filed Mar. 11, 1985, a control rod crushing device was introduced. This device was developed in order to reduce the volume of spent radioactive BWR control rods. In the process of development, it was determined that the velocity limiter end of the control rod was too substantial to crush and a method had to be developed to remove this portion of the control rod without polluting the containment pool. For this reason we developed the velocity limiter shear for BWR control rods.